El problema de Rukia
by Riznao
Summary: Ichigo esta molesto, avergonzado, confuso y por sobre todo curioso de saber por que Rukia hace esos extraños sonidos. :IchiRuki: :Oneshot:


**Boku no kotoba:** Primero déjenme advertirles que este es mi primer fic de Bleach, y lo que lo hace aun mas importante para mí es el hecho que es el primer hetero que escribo. ¡El horror del hetero! Me expresaría con anterioridad pero no planeo convertirme en una Yaoi Nazi. Supongo que me ha salido decente, aunque solo ustedes mis queridos lectores son quienes en verdad pueden dar la última palabra. Y aunque me es difícil escribir una pareja entre niño y niña y no solo niños (jeje) me encanta esta pareja y eso fue suficiente para olvidar mis prejuicios sobre solo escribir puro yaoi. En fin. Espero les guste, y si es así saben como hacerme feliz.

**Nota:** Es un one-shot. Puede considerarse medio UA. Y la pareja por supuesto, es IchiRuki. (¡Larga vida a la fresa y a la conejita chappy!)

**Advertencia: **Creo que es un CRACK fic, o uno muy extraño producto de algunas pastillas que de seguro me tome sin querer (...)

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y todo sobre el manga/serie pertenece únicamente a Tite Kubo, y si he escrito un fic de la serie, es a falta de mas fanservice IchiRukesko en la serie no por que me vayan a pagar por ello.

* * *

**El problema de Rukia.**

**Por Riznao**

* * *

Dolía como los mil demonios. Daria cualquier cosa con tal que el maldito dolor parara.

-

Un fuerte gruñido salio del armario de Rukia. Levantando su vista de la revista que se encontraba leyendo Ichigo miro en dirección a este. Torció sus labios en una mueca disconforme, ya que desde muy de mañana los había comenzado a escuchar.

La segunda vez que escucho un siseo esa mañana se acerco al armario y como si este se tratara de otra habitación más de su casa, toco un par de veces llamando a la shinigami. No obtuvo respuesta. Toco otra vez con un poco mas de fuerza acompañado el golpeteo con un 'Rukia ¿Estas bien?'. La shinigami solo respondió con un brusco 'Déjame en paz'. Desde ese momento se rehusaba a volver a preguntar si estaba bien.

Pero ahora…

Ya eran poco más de las dos de la tarde, y aunque no se sentía del todo molesto por la súbita tranquilidad de la cual disfrutaba le resultaba extraño que con la shinigami a menos de cuatro metros de él, todavía no hubieran hecho acto de presencia los usuales gritos y peleas que eran rutinarios, se preguntaba hasta que momento llegarían.

El desayuno y el almuerzo habían sido rechazados por la shinigami a pesar que el se tomo la molestia de esconder un poco de comida bajo su ropa para la enana que seguía sin mostrar un solo cabello, pero algo le decía que la shinigami habia salido de la habitacion unas dos o tres veces en la mañana pues habia escuchado ruidos cuando se suponía no habia nadie en el segundo piso.

La quietud lo estaba hastiando, sabia que se estaba molestando, y aunque no encontraba muy bien la razón del por que decidió olvidar el asunto metiéndose de lleno en esas revistas para pasar el rato.

Ichigo trato de disimular su curiosidad e interés de lo que pudiera estar pasando detrás de las puertas de su armario, aunque el mover sus ojos de la revista hacia la puerta cada cuanto y cada vez que la enana hacia esos extraños sonidos no era precisamente saber disimularlo. Kon estaría chillando por su falta de atención si no hubiese sido llevado a la habitación de las gemelas para que Yuzu le hiciera otro vestido.

-Mhnhg-

Suspiro. Sabía que esos gruñidos eran de dolor y debía hacer algo al respecto si quería paz completa, o en su defecto la rutinaria sesión de peleas que le harían perder el estrés acumulado de la mañana. Ambas eran tan contrarias entre si y de alguna manera llegaban al mismo punto de ofrecerle tranquilidad. Extraño, pero cierto.

-Oi. Rukia- toco nuevamente la puerta.

-Déjame sola ¡maldición!- fue la respuesta que obtuvo. Trato de calmarse y deshacerse de la mueca de desagrado que tenia en su rostro, ya que lo menos que necesitaba era gritarle a la otra. Con una paciencia no muy común en el, trato de modular el tono de su voz e intento de nuevo.

-Rukia, abre de una buena vez, llevas toda la jodida mañana allí y ni siquiera has comido, ¿Qué rayos ocurre contigo?- pregunto con un poco de molestia en su voz.

-¡Déjame en paz !...No ves que me duele mucho mas cada vez que me exalto- Ichigo no esperaba del todo aquella respuesta.

La ultima pelea que habían tenido había sido con un hollow hace cosa de un día o dos y contando con el hecho que el oponente no requería de mucho esfuerzo para eliminarle, no hubieron mayores incidentes, talvez lo mas peligroso que le ocurrió fue un pequeño rasguño en su mano cuando salto por encima de una pared, pero eran cosas minimales.

Alzo una ceja en obvia curiosidad pues no recordaba que la shinigami tuviera alguna lesión y sin esperar más abrió completamente la puerta del armario. La reacción de Rukia fue inmediata -¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?!- chillo desde adentro del armario. Ichigo sin embargo le miraba con un atisbo de sorpresa mezclado con preocupación.

Rukia estaba acostada sobre su lado izquierdo y sus dos brazos se cruzaban protectoramente sobre su vientre, su cara no solo mostraba malestar si no también enojo ante su repentina intrusión. -¿Qué te pasa?- atino a preguntar ignorando por completo la protesta de Rukia. – ¿Estas herida?- la expresión de Rukia se mostraba cada vez mas molesta, aunque el podía ver muy bien una chispa de vergüenza en esos ojos violetas.

-Ruk…-

-¿Quién te da el derecho de entrar así e invadir mi privacidad?- grito exasperada.

-…Eh, pues disculpa pero que yo sepa esta es mi habitación, enana- le devolvió el grito. –En todo caso que rayos te sucede, has estado gruñendo y lamentándote toda la mañana, si estas herida me lo hubieras dicho y hubiera llamado a Inoue y…-comenzo a hablar con un tono mas suave pero no perdia su tono molesto e impaciente, Rukia le ignoro magistralmente lanzando otro gruñido.

-Por eso…- murmuro entre dientes aun manteniendo sus brazos sobre su abdomen -…No estoy herida idiota, ahora déjame en paz- dando por terminada la platica se dio vuelta, quedando acostada en su lado derecho y dándole la espalda a Ichigo.-Cierra la puerta- ordeno con tono autoritario.

-Pues te jodes por que no lo haré…-gruño el pelinaranja comenzando a perder la paciencia -…Escucha si me dijeras que te duele te daría algo, medicina, que se yo, algo, para que no sigas haciendo esos molestos sonidos…- Rukia pareció considerarlo por unos momentos pues no dijo nada. Con parsimonia volvió a quedar en su lado izquierdo de manera que se encontraba viendo a Ichigo nuevamente.

-¿En serio hay medicina para esto?- pregunto apenada a lo cual Ichigo chasqueo su lengua.

-Por eso, solo dime que diablos te duele…eh, ¿es el estomago?- pregunto después de ver que los brazos de la chica seguían pegados a su abdomen.

-…No- se limito a contestar la chica mirando hacia otro lugar que no fuera la cara del otro. Ichigo juraba que la enana se estaba ruborizando. Aunque había durado unos segundos, el silencio se les hizo eterno, Ichigo seguía a la espera de su respuesta y Rukia seguía respirando pesadamente. -…El vientre-

-Huh- Ichigo apenas alcanzo a escuchar el murmullo. – ¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto con expresión aburrida e impaciente.

-¡El vientre maldita sea me duele el puto vientre!- grito a todo pulmón sentándose finalmente, pero aun con las piernas bien unidas y con un brazo sobre su vientre, el brazo derecho soportaba todo su peso, mientras lanzaba dagas con sus ojos al pelinaranja.

-¿El vien…?-

-Si, si, maldita sea, ¡el vientre!, estoy en esos días ¡joder!- grito nuevamente con su cara tan roja como un tomate. Ichigo apenas y podía registrar la información.

-¿E-esos días….?- Rukia reviro los ojos y miro nuevamente al otro. Típico Ichigo, podía ser el mas valiente e imprudente a la hora de verse frente a un hollow, pero Dios prohibiera que fuese frente a una mujer con problemas íntimos como el periodo por que el desgraciado se hacia gelatina de los nervios.

-Si, ¡¿cuanto mas quieres que te lo repita?!- Ichigo finalmente soltó un suspiro.

-Eh, ¿Quieres que...?…bueno ya sabes…¿Tienes lo que necesitas...?… ¿Cómo diablos…?- Rukia parecía subir su nivel de intolerancia cada vez que el otro tardaba un mundo en completar una mísera oración.

-Si, si quiero algo que me calme el dolor. Si, si tengo suficientes. Y pues es obvio, el que este en un gigai no quiere decir que deje de ser mujer – respondió rápidamente callando efectivamente al otro. Dejando la impresión de un lado Ichigo se pregunto como era posible que la enana hubiese tenido ese problema todos esos meses viviendo bajo su techo y el sin enterarse, bueno, no era precisamente como que hubiese querido saber de ello, pero era raro pues el malestar que Rukia estaba mostrando para esos momentos era el primero de ese tipo. Era eso, o realmente la enana sabia esconderlo bien hasta ahora.

-…Mierda…- Ichigo rasco su nuca sin saber que decir, ante el nuevo alarido de Rukia.

Sabía que había medicina para calmar ese tipo de malestar y todo por haber escuchado una conversación entre Tatsuki e Inoue, ademas teniendo una clinica su padre molestaba a sus hermanas con ese tema para el dia en que sus preciadas niñas se convirtieran en mujeres, tanto Ichigo como Karin se aseguraban de dejar en K.O al pervertido por tratar temas antes de tiempo y ademas embarazosos. Pero eso le hizo preguntarle si en verdad su padre tendría ese tipo de medicina allá abajo en la clínica , si era así, entonces el pedírselo quedaría completamente fuera de discusión, seria vergonzoso y levantaría sospechas, así que solo tendría que entrar a la clínica sin ser descubierto. _Arg_. Ahora que lo recordaba, su padre mantenía bajo llave la clínica y a fuerza tendría que preguntarle si tendría o no, eso seria incomodo. ¿Qué tipo de excusa diría?...no, no definitivamente tenía que pensar en otra cosa…

Un poco renuente, miro a la chica en el armario y soltó un imprudente: -Rukia, no crees que estas exagerando- lo comento tan despreocupadamente pasando su mano por su nuca que no espero que la respuesta de Rukia fuera una mirada fulminante y ofendida haciendo con ello, que un escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal.

-¡¿Exagerando?!- grito acercando su rostro a Ichigo en un arrebato de ira – ¡¿Crees que me haría la Magdalena solo por que si?!- Ichigo instintivamente retrocedió un paso, más por la cercanía que por el instinto hormonal que transpiraba la pequeña shinigami.

-Tsk. Esta bien, solo cálmate- se quejo, tratando de comprender a la Kuchiki.

Rukia nuevamente se acostaba dándole la espalda y murmurando algunas cosas que el pelinaranja alcanzo a escuchar. Cosas como "Maldito Ichigo…diciendo que me hago la exagerada, maldita sea" y mas quejas en conjunto con algunas maldiciones mas y sonidos guturales, solo mostraban lo adolorida que estaba.

-Dios, en verdad que ustedes los hombres tienen una suerte…ojala sufrieran esto…- se quejo quedamente, Ichigo trato de no curvear sus labios hacia arriba pero le fue difícil no hacerlo, fue aun mas imposible el tratar de no reír ante semejante queja.

-Pues, aunque no lo creas nosotros también tenemos nuestros problemas- se defendió.

-Ah, claro, todos los meses sufren de una incomodidad de los mil demonios y el cuerpo se les vuelve una roca de quinientas libras –

-En serio, deja de ver esas novelas, te estas haciendo demasiado melodramática- Rukia solo miro por sobre su hombro a Ichigo quien se mostraba divertido por la platica

-En momentos como estos me da gana de haber nacido hombre- se quejo. Ichigo frunció el entrecejo con visible molestia por el comentario. Viendo que la plática se había tornado un tanto divertida y como esta podía funcionar como una distracción para la otra, decidió apoyarse contra el marco de la puerta del armario, en una pose mas cómoda para seguir la conversación, mirando cada cuanto a Rukia. Sonrío levemente pues desde ese ángulo la chica parecía aun mas pequeña, más aun con esa pose, casi podía decir que se encontraba en posición fetal.

-No digas eso…- se limito a reprocharle. Rukia levanto su rostro y lo giro levemente para verle de lleno.

-¿Por qué no?- Ichigo solo levanto sus hombros en respuesta.

-Seria una lastima- Rukia levanto una ceja –Es decir Renji se quejaría mucho y Keigo lloraría mucho por su querida Kuchiki-san – se burlo rápidamente, pero Rukia no perdió del todo el leve tono desganado y el gruñido bajo la mirada distante y molesta que tenia en sus ojos

-…Como si eso importara…- gruño.

-…Yo también creo que seria un desperdicio- le interrumpió el pelinaranja haciendo una mueca de vergüenza mientras posaba su mirada en el escritorio de su habitación.-…Es decir, creo que…bueno- Rukia sentía como una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, sin embargo trato de disimularlo.

-Ah, ¿en serio?- pregunto con fingido tono desinteresado –Pero si Kurosaki-kun había dicho antes que solo era una enana de pecho plano…- se quejo con el tono de voz que reservaba para tratar a las personas en la escuela.

El silencio que hubo después hizo que la shinigami se diera nuevamente la vuelta para mirar la expresión del otro. Sin embargo, la burla fue borrada de su rostro al ver que Ichigo le miraba con su eterno ceño fruncido pero con ojos avergonzados y expectantes.

Rukia le miro con asombro y con nerviosismo, abrió su boca para decir algo pero Ichigo se le adelanto –Si tu fueras hombre tendría que hacerme gay…- declaro con un tono casi imperceptible. La shinigami le miro entre incrédula y a punto de soltar una sonora carcajada. -Supongo que es esto cuando dicen que es lo de adentro lo que cuenta- gruño el otro de mala gana.

Rukia se sentó nuevamente y se acerco al otro. Esta vez Ichigo quedo sembrado firmemente en su lugar.

-Creo que por que medio me caes bien me quedaría como mujer a pesar de las molestias- declaro en tono juguetón, a lo cual Ichigo solo le dio una sonrisa ladeada y se acerco a ella. -Pero déjame decirte que esa es la peor confesión que he escuchado-se burlo.

-Como si hubieses escuchado muchas- Rukia solo alzó sus hombros en señal de indiferencia.

Llevando su mano detrás de la nuca de la shinigami la atrajo a si mismo haciendo chocar sus labios, corrientes eléctricas pasaron por la piel de la shinigami, el contacto era placentero y lo fue aun mas cuando sin previo aviso Ichigo coló su lengua a su boca. Soltando un suave jadeo ante el intruso, se apego más al cuerpo masculino del otro. Ichigo llevo su otra mano a la mejilla de Rukia y comenzó a acariciarla suavemente mientras continuaban con el beso, la mano poco a poco olvido las caricias sobre la piel de la shinigami y comenzó a explorar aun más, pasando por el cuello y recibiendo a cambio un estremecimiento por parte de la pelinegra. Ichigo sonrío levemente contra los labios de ella mientras su mano continuaba bajando, papalpando la tela de la pijama que se interponía entre su mano y la piel que ansiaba tocar. Ichigo se detuvo por encima del pecho de Rukia y con un poco de inseguridad bajo para delinearlo con delicadeza. Rukia daba gracias -aunque también maldecía- por el que no se encontraran en una posición tan cómoda como lo hubiese sido en la cama pues sabia que si eso continuaba, seria un desastre. Muy renuentemente decidió dar por finalizado el beso al acariciar la lengua del chico con la suya una última vez y pasar su lengua de manera juguetona sobre sus labios, con su mano –aunque muy indecisa de hacerlo- retiro sutilmente la mano del otro que seguía sobre su pecho.

-Creo que…-

-Si- suspiro embobado Ichigo separándose con mucha lentitud, como si esperara que la pelinegra se arrepintiera.

Por unos segundos se quedaron en silencio, sosteniéndose mutuamente. Ichigo con su mano sobre la nuca de Rukia y los brazos de la shinigami sobre el pecho de este.

-Creo que deberías ir a traerme esa medicina que me dijiste…- comento distraídamente.

-Si, veré como diablos hago para conseguirlas- le aseguro el otro dándole un beso en la frente antes soltarla. Rukia le miro salir de la habitación, despues un suspiro que había estado reteniendo después del beso volvió a acostarse. Esta vez sintiendo un poco menos de malestar. Sonrío por ello. Al fin había besado al cabeza hueca, desde hace meses que se venían con demasiadas miradas y roces innecesarios, y hasta hace unas cuantas semanas la tensión se había vuelto demasiado como para que ambos trataran de buscar una excusa, la que fuera para llegar a juntar sus labios como lo habian hecho hacia poco.

Parpadeo ante el sonido de la puerta abriéndose nuevamente, supo que se trataba de Ichigo pues sus pasos le delataban de inmediato. Se incorporo nuevamente y asomo su cabeza para ver entrar a Ichigo. -…Oi Rukia- le llamo a lo cual ella solo le miro curiosa por la cara apenada que tenia. -¿Cuánto mas falta para…?- pregunto con su cara roja y en una ráfaga de palabras apenas entendible. Rukia le miro atónita y sinceramente, aunque ella también había hecho cuentas mentales, no pensó que el otro siendo tan reservado en ese tipo de asuntos fuese tan directo con esa pregunta.

Rukia sonrío con autosuficiencia –En unos dos días pasará- se limito a responder. Ichigo, aun apenado asintió, pensando que entonces no era tan mala idea pasar por el baño para resolver un problema.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. !

Talvez me decida a hacer una secuela no lo se...


End file.
